Such a measuring apparatus is described, for example, in German patent application 102008054913. For operation of this type of measuring devices, synchronization of the measured value registering of the first auxiliary measured variable and the second auxiliary measured variable is of importance, since, for example in the case of a flow measurement according to the pressure difference principle with two pressure sensors, a fluctuation of the static pressure in the case of non-synchronized measured value registering would be interpreted as a fluctuation in the flow.